


What she does when she smells him

by Miss_M_Niven



Category: Canowindra High
Genre: A bicep?, ABO, Denadies, F/M, SmellSmut, fuvked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M_Niven/pseuds/Miss_M_Niven
Summary: Hah, I hate myself
Relationships: Blaine/Grace, Dena/God





	What she does when she smells him

One smells really good, the other wants to know what that scent is. The rest are along for the ride (except for Elih who keeps talking pictures of his junk)


End file.
